


Trump N' Chums' Epic Multiverse Magic Travel Adventure

by LightYagamiGodKing



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Hetalia: Axis Powers, Real Person Fiction, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Mindscrew, real person shipped with anime character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightYagamiGodKing/pseuds/LightYagamiGodKing
Summary: Donald Trump is about to go on the adventure of his life with his country, and other colorful characters as they travel to different worlds. He might even find the love he has been waiting for!
Relationships: America/Russia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Trump N' Chums' Epic Multiverse Magic Travel Adventure

One fine day Donald Trump slammed down the phone in the Oval Office.  
“There! Finally broke up with that Putin! I’m thinking he might not always be honest.”  
“Aw man,” Alfred F. Jones, AKA the United States of America sighed. “Russians are so hot.” Alfred was sitting on Trump’s desk, looking at pictures of his boyfriend, Ivan Braginsky, AKA the Russian Federation. He made sure to smile at Trump though. He honestly always hated the guy, but no one, especially Trump had any idea. Alfred always tried to act happy and never let on to such things. Kind dishonesty was his way.  
“So,” Alfred calmly asked, “What are you going to do in the totally-not-gay, open secret man affair department now?”  
“I don’t know yet…”  
But Trump was cut off by a loud bang in the Oval Office. Suddenly bright light filled the room for a few seconds. As it died down, two figures were revealed. One was a demonic blue winged creature taller than a human. The other was a furry (No, not that kind! Or is it?) white creature with both cat and dog ears, wearing a blue and yellow sweater.  
Trump and Alfred both looked confused at the strange guests. Trump had grown accustomed to the idea that nations were open-secretly alive as human personifications. But he wasn’t prepared for whatever these things were. Alfred was horrified but wanted to make sure the intruders thought he was delighted to see them. “Hi! I’m Alfred F. Jones! But you can also call me America! I’m the most awesome country in the world, dudes!” He proclaimed confidently and loudly.  
“Hi, I am President Donald Trump, who the hell are you aliens?” Trump said as he prepared to call secret service in if need be.  
“The name’s Ryuk, I am a Shinigami, or god of death.” The demonic blue one proclaimed.  
“Hoi, Ik ben Temmie! Little Dutch Temmie!” The cat-dog announced.  
“So what the hell are you doing here, invading this country?” Trump asked.  
“Yeah! Why are you invading me?” Alfred said confrontationally. “You aren’t planning to take our lives, are you, god of death?”  
“Actually, we came to your universe because we wanted to take a lucky person or two on a tour of different universes and see what comes of this.” The frequently bored Shinigami responded.  
“Yah, Profezor Alphys mad sums awsom technolojys so Tem cold travel round all kindz of difrent wolds! Dat’s how Tem met Ryuk hoo wanted 2 join in and find a kure 4 boredom!” Temmie added.  
“So why should I care about this?” Trump asked. “Is this going to help me get richer or have more power to get rid of those I don’t like around?”  
“Um, sure. I am sure there is ways you could find chances for more riches and power to bring back with you.” Ryuk replied delightedly. Oh boy was this guy a good choice for mayhem.  
“Yeah, I’m totally in for this adventure dudes!” Alfred piped in. “And you know Don-Don, this might be your chance to find someone new!”  
“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” Trump said angrily.  
“So how about it? You in?” Ryuk asked Trump. “Ready for the unbelievable adventure of a lifetime?”  
“Deal!” Trump said enthusiastically, plotting the ways he could use this inter-universe travel to his benefit, and his alone. With that, Temmie pushed a button letting out a big flash of light, transporting all four of them into a random (or is it?) universe.  
To Be Continued!


End file.
